


Hot Spring Training

by MrNotGalt



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Job, Facials, Hand Job, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rival Relationship, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrNotGalt/pseuds/MrNotGalt
Summary: Leopold and Asta return to the hot spring late in the night, feeling like the extra time soaking alone could be good for their aching muscles. As they talk, things begin to escalate until it turns into one hot spring visit they will never forget.
Relationships: Asta/Leopold Vermillion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Hot Spring Training

“Wow Leo, this has really been some insane training! I can feel myself getting stronger, no doubt about it!” Asta said, speaking to his self-proclaimed rival Leopold Vermillion. 

“Same for me! In fact, I’d say I’m getting stronger even faster than you are. You better not underestimate me or else I’ll have to find a new rival!” 

“That’s not gonna happen. I’m gonna be the Wizard King, and that means no one’s gonna be stronger than me!” Asta had a broad smile on his face after his proclamation, while Leopold chuckled to himself. In his recent time training with his rival, Leo had come to have a deeper appreciation for Asta’s unwavering devotion to his goals. It was something he admired; there were few things more valued in the Vermillion household than devotion and fighting strength. His brother Fuegoleon embodied devotion, for there was nothing the man would not do for the Crimson Lions and the Clover Kingdom. His sister Mereoleona, meanwhile, was among the strongest fighters House Vermillion had ever birthed. 

And, for a long time, he had simply thought of himself as their brother. While his other sister, Mimosa, forged her own path with a unique magic, his own abilities were too similar to his older siblings to avoid comparison. No matter how much he excelled compared to his peers, he was always compared more to Fuegoleon and Mereoleona and always found lacking. If his magic power was great, theirs had been better. For a long time, he had learned to accept it. To accept that he could be a worse leader and worse fighter than them. He was near the top, and rather than fight to reach the summit, he was content to look down on those below. 

The moment he met Asta, it’s like a fire was lit inside him. There was something about the blond’s passion to be the strongest that resonated with him, and it was immediately obvious to him that the two of them were perfect rivals. Ever since then, he’s pushed his training harder than he ever had before. And yet, from the fact that Asta had managed to survive his sister’s insane training despite a severe natural disadvantage, he knew he would have to push himself even harder.

“So Leo,” Asta said, breaking Leopold’s line of thought, “are you sure it’s okay if we visit the hot spring again? I mean, won’t your sister be mad or something? I don’t think I’d like it if she was mad at me!” 

“Calm down Asta; even my crazy big sister won’t care if we visit these springs in the middle of the night. She knows that training has us sore and there’s no better way to relax. And it’ll be way more relaxing without everyone else around.”

“Well... if you say so. Alright! Let’s get in!” The two of them stripped down next to the spring, and Leo couldn’t help but to take a closer look at his rival’s physique. It was only natural after all that he should compare himself to his rival in all ways, right? And honestly, he couldn’t help but be impressed. His rival was like a brick wall of muscle! How much time did the guy spend working out? Clearly it was necessary in order to wave that big sword around, but still. And then Asta’s abs looked like they were chiselled from stone, they were so defined. And then Leo looked further down, and only had time to be momentarily surprised before Asta dipped into the water. 

Breaking out of his stupor, he just chuckled and got into the water himself, feeling the heat and minerals forcing his muscles to relax. He let out a sigh and heard Asta do the same.

“Man, this feels so good. My body was really aching, even after that bath earlier.”

“I bet you’re not used to relaxing much, are you?”

“Of course not! If I’m going to be Wizard King then I can’t afford breaks! Whenever my whole body aches, that’s when I have to push past my limit!”

Just hearing those words set Leo’s spirit ablaze. He could barely contain himself. “And I’ll keep pushing past mine too!” 

“Oh keep dreaming, you’re not gonna push past your limit more than me. That’s my thing!” Asta yelled, as Leopold smiled. 

“Just watch me! Nothing’s gonna stop me anymore, not even myself!”

“Whoa, that sounds so cool. Yeah, same for me. Shake on it!” 

Their hands clenched above the water, a pact among rivals to become the very best warriors they could be. After a moment, Leopold realized that Asta was crushing his hand in the clench although from the stupidly sincere smile on the blond’s face he decided it wasn’t on purpose. 

“Although, if there’s one thing I’m never gonna surpass you in, it’s strength training. Luckily, with my magic it’s not that important. I do it, of course, but look at you man! You’ve got crazy muscles!” 

Asta pulled back and stood tall in the spring, looking down at himself. Leo once again let his eyes wander from muscle to muscle, surprising even himself a little at his appreciation of it. 

“They’re not that crazy, are they? I mean, sure I want to be strong and all, but do I look like some kind of freak or something?” Asta was flexing his muscles, one at a time, as if checking to see if there was anything unusual about them. Leo found himself fixated, incapable of looking away. He could’ve sworn the hot spring’s temperature had risen a little bit because his face was feeling really warm. He shook his head in order to clear his mind and return his focus a bit. 

“No, I didn’t mean it in some kind of bad way. You’re just so ripped, man! It looks great, guess maybe I’m just a little jealous.”

“Huh? Why would you be jealous of me?” Asta said, audibly confused. Leo couldn’t help but look away slightly whenever Asta’s eyes landed on him.

“All the girls go crazy over you, man; haven’t you noticed? Even my sister...” 

“What!?! Mereoleona...”

“NO!” Leo interjected, immediately. “I meant Mimosa. I can definitely tell she’s into you; call it brotherly instinct. And, call me crazy, but I’d bet that Silva girl in the Black Bulls also has a thing for you from what I’ve seen. There’s probably a girl or two from your missions as well! You’re a real lady-killer, Asta, did you even know that?” 

“No... you gotta be kidding, Leo! Yuno’s always been the one that all the girls are into, not me. Besides, my heart is set on Sister Lily!”

“Sister Lily? Wait, like, a nun?” 

“Yes, she’s a nun, but that won’t stop me from marrying her! She’s sweet, and beautiful, a great cook, and she’s so caring! She’s always been there for me and that’s why I’ll become the Wizard King and marry her so that she never has to worry about anything again!” 

“You don’t really have to marry her to do that, do you?”

“Maybe not, but I will. It’d be wrong for a woman as amazing as her to never get married, and I’ll never betray her for any other woman!”

“Hah, leave it to my rival to pursue such a difficult target! I’m sure you’ll be able to win her over eventually and that natural advantage you have should definitely help!” 

Asta looked confused again, and Leo immediately regretted his words. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Y-you know what I mean!” Leopold was feeling incredibly embarrassed now, and his face was feeling very hot. Why couldn’t he ever keep his mouth shut? 

“I really don’t though! Tell me what you mean, Leo. Come on, don’t make me have to guess!” 

In his head, Leo was trying to decide if it would be more or less awkward to just say it. While he was thinking, Asta had walked up to him and got in his face. Asta’s hands were on his shoulders shaking him. 

“Leo! Leo, just tell me. Come on! What advantage would help me. I need to know; it’s important!” 

Leopold felt something brush against his thigh, and he immediately knew what that was. “Your dick! It’s big!” 

“Wait... what are you talking about?” 

“It’s like I said. I mean, how have you never noticed anyway?”Asta’s arm was very clearly moving under the water, and Leo knew immediately that the blond was sizing himself up as if to see if it was true. Basically, Asta was feeling himself right in front of him. Leo could feel his own member hardening in response; his head was spinning and his mind was basically in a fog at this point. Was he really... getting turned on by Asta? 

“I don’t know, I guess I never checked? I mean, how do you even know what counts as big anyway?”

“I’ve been in hot springs and showers a lot, that’s all!” 

“Hmm... that makes sense. But are you sure? It doesn’t seem big to me. How big is yours?” The genuinely questioning look in Asta’s eyes was surprising but Leo was mostly shocked by the question. 

“Sheesh, that’s not really something you should just ask, you know?” His voice might have cracked in there somewhere. This was definitely turning into a very weird hot springs trip.

“Oh, sorry! But still, I never check so I have nothing to compare to. I want to know if it’s true.” 

At this point, Leopold was rock hard. And, given he was in a hot spring, it was insanely uncomfortable. It would definitely be nice to get it out of the water. Still, he wasn’t feeling particularly eager to let his rival see him in this state, because even someone as seemingly naive as Asta would know what it meant. Although, actually, if he just downplayed it then it probably wouldn’t be a big deal right? Asta didn’t seem to be feeling awkward so if he just played it cool then there was nothing awkward about it.

“I could use a second outside the spring to cool down, I guess.” Walking to the edge of the spring, he took a deep breath to calm himself. After a second or two, he casually lifted himself out of the water to take a seat, legs still in the water up to his knees. His erection hung heavy between his legs, the water dripping off and running down it feeling surprisingly erotic. It was impossible not to feel a bit embarrassed to be exposed to his rival in this state and so he tried to nonchalantly look up toward the sky.

“Umm... Leo, why are you hard?”

“No real reason, it just happens sometimes, right?” Why did Asta have to ask? It was almost impossible for Leopold to keep his voice steady while answering. 

“So that’s what yours looks like. You’re right - mine is bigger!” 

Leo’s face flushed again, just knowing that Asta was looking at it made him twitch. Since when did he have such a thing for Asta anyway? 

“You don’t have to mention that!” He said, defensively. Even if it was true, he wasn’t about to sit there and let someone berate his manhood. It’s not like he was small or anything! As far as he could tell, he was average size when soft. He hadn’t seen anyone else’s when they were hard, that would be weird. Although he couldn’t help but wonder exactly what Asta’s would be like...

“What are you thinking about, Leo?”

“Nothing!” Looking down at Asta, Leopold could see his blond rival directly in front of his legs, looking up at him with a confused look. Leo could barely contain himself; did Asta have any idea how insanely hot it was to have him there? The blond could easily reach a hand out and grab his erection, something he must not have realized. There was something undeniably arousing about looking down and seeing Asta’s muscular body below him, so close to his dick. At this point, he was so turned on that he wanted to do nothing more than jerk himself off. Even with Asta right there... especially with him there. His dick twitched at the thought and he barely suppressed a moan. 

No denying it now. He wasn’t just incredibly turned on - he was turned on specifically by Asta. A strange revelation to have, and certainly one he would think on later when his head was a bit clearer. Right now it was difficult to think about much more than the aching between his legs.

And that was when he felt Asta’s hands on his knees. He looked down, seeing those big eyes looking back at him in a surprisingly mischievous way. 

“You look excited, Leo! Is that because of me?” Asta had a smug smile on his face, as if he was slightly proud. 

Leopold cursed the directness of his rival. Also, while he had expected Asta to be shy and naive when it came to things like this, perhaps he really should have expected some of the blond’s famous confidence as well. 

“Well... m-maybe a little...” The last thing he needed right now was to get teased. He wasn’t sure he could take it. 

“Do you want me to help you out?” 

“W-what?” Leo’s mouth hung open. Had he heard that right? He sure hoped he did but he didn’t want to jump to conclusions. 

“I’ve never touched anyone else’s and I wanna know what it’s like! Please let me help you, Leo!” 

“Please! Yes!” Leopold knew that he sounded so pathetically eager, but he was easily more aroused than he had ever been before. As Asta moved between Leo’s legs, the blond’s hands roamed slowly up his legs. Leo would have been willing to bet that it was unintentional yet it was still a great feeling. Slowly, very slowly, agonizingly slowly, Asta’s right hand left his leg and moved toward Leo’s crotch. The Vermillion teen felt like things were moving in slow motion, and the instant that Asta’s fingers touched his dick Leo moaned loudly. 

“Oh yeah! Asta, do it... please...” 

Leo squirmed as his rival’s coarse, rough hand wrapped around his member. For a few long moments, Asta simply held it, probably processing all that was going on and figuring out what made it different from his own. Leopold was happy to finally have some kind of pressure on his cock, feeling the slightest bit of relief already. Then, finally, Asta moved his hand down and up experimentally. Leo moaned at the feeling, looking down onto Asta’s blond hair and absorbing the scene. 

Asta was intently staring at the dick in his hand as he stroked, a look of curiosity mixed with a bit of a smirk. His other hand seemed to be unconsciously rubbing circles on the inside of Leo’s thigh, a sensation that was a bit weird but certainly welcome for the red-head. After what felt like an eternity but was probably only a minute, Leo groaned loudly when he felt the pressure leave, only to moan when he felt Asta’s fingers gently touching his balls. 

“So, does it feel good?” Asta asked, seemingly genuinely curious.

“Feels so, so good. Keep at it and I’ll be done in no time.” 

A second later, Asta’s hand was back on his dick and Leo moaned in satisfaction once more. Leo could tell that his rival was feeling emboldened after the encouragement too; now, Asta was stroking it faster, his hand gripping it a tad bit tighter, increasing the pleasure even more. 

“Oh... oh... Asta! OH, keep going!” Leopold could not think, completely lost in a haze of erotic enjoyment. This was the first time he had ever done anything like this with anyone else and it was definitely way better than his own hand. The coarseness of Asta’s hands -- undoubtedly from relentless physical training -- made things rougher than he could do himself which he was now learning is something he enjoyed. 

Leo leaned back a bit more, putting more of his weight onto his arms as his rival continued to jerk him off. Asta’s head was inches away from his tip as his hand quickly moved up and down, and Leo knew exactly how he wanted to finish. Asta picked up the pace even more, the distinctive sound of jacking off filling the air, mixed only with Leopold’s moaning and groaning. Leo’s hips attempted to help the blond, thrusting ever so slightly into his fist 

“As-Asta! Ooohhhh... I’m gonna cum, Asta! Please don’t stop!” And Asta didn’t; he kept going, bringing Leopold to the absolute brink of release, until the red-head could not possibly hold it back anymore. He lunged forward, grabbing Asta’s head to the blond’s surprise. And still, Asta kept pumping him. 

“Close... ahhhhh... close your eyes. Coming!” Leopold threw his head up as he exploded, cum spurting out of his cock stronger than it ever had before. And yet, even still, he could feel Asta continuing to milk him, as his release dragged on. He was moaning loudly, hips shallowly thrusting to get as much out of him as possible until, finally, he felt completely empty. He had his eyes closed as he panted, catching his breath after the greatest climax of his young life. When he finally opened his eyes and looked down, he was met with an amazing sight.

Asta’s face was covered in cum, some of it even getting into his hair while a decent amount ran down his face and dripped onto the muscles of the blond’s chest. Though his rival had a bewildered look on his face after receiving the facial, Leopold felt a bit of pride at the sheer amount of cum. And, he had to admit, Asta looked even better covered in his cum. Leopold sat down, feeling immensely satisfied, and smiled widely as he admired his work.

“Man... it’s so hot Leo. And it smells weird, too! Why’d you have to do that, anyway!” 

Leo shrugged, as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Sorry Asta, but I couldn’t resist. I had to see for myself what you’d look like with a face full of cum and damn it was so worth it!” 

“Easy for you to say!” Asta whined, way too adorably for someone covered in another man’s cum, in Leo’s opinion. “I need to wash this off. Hold on.”

“Don’t you...” he gulped, building up his courage while Asta cleaned up yet somehow feeling a little embarrassed even after what happened, “don’t you want your turn?” 

“Huh? What are you saying Leo?” 

“Well, there’s no way I’m letting my rival outdo me!”

“Oh... okay. Don’t have to if you don’t want to though.”

The Vermillion teen hopped back into the hot spring, as Asta walked to the edge. Leo had wondered if maybe Asta wasn’t interested or aroused at all by everything that had been going on and, truthfully, he was a little bit fearful of that possibility. It would have been so embarrassing if he admitted to being turned on by his rival and then it wasn’t returned at all. That bit of anxiety was quickly destroyed.

Asta sat on the edge of the spring, cock hanging hard and thick. Leopold took a second just looking at the approximately eight inch manhood, tufts of blond hair at the base. He moved between Asta’s legs, appreciating the incredibly defined muscle on them. He let his hands wander on the insides of his rival’s thighs, as he looked upward to see Asta looking right down back at him with a mostly blank look on his face. Leopold wasn’t going to let that look stay there; no, he was going to make the blond feel even better than he himself had felt earlier. 

“Is this because of me?” Leo asked, smirking, mirroring the question from earlier. 

“I couldn’t help it! Your moans were really cute!” 

Leo was not expecting to be called cute and he was not particularly sure how it made him feel. Obviously, there was no damn way he was cute; he was a battle-hardened magic knight of the Crimson Lions! Although, in a way, it was almost like Asta felt proud of getting those moans out of him. Well, two could play that game. He wrapped his right hand around the large member, eliciting a small groan. It felt hot and heavy in his hand, and he could feel it hardening a bit more. Hesitantly he began stroking it, going up and down the entire shaft as he did so. Asta was already groaning.

“Your hand’s... so different from mine...” 

Leo smiled, as he picked up the pace. He brought his left hand off the thigh and messed around with Asta’s sack as he continued to stroke. The way the skin moved around his hands as he fondled the balls was very strange but he knew from his little experience that felt good to be on the receiving end. For the moment, he maintained a slow pace, keeping his hands active while letting Asta enjoy the show. 

“How’s it feel, Asta?” 

“You’re so good at this Leo!” The blond said, enthusiastically. 

“Yeah? Bet I could make it feel even better, if you want.”

“Sure, show me what you got!”

The challenge lit a fire in Leopold, and he leaned his head in closer to Asta’s member, looking upward into his rivals eyes as he did it. He stopped stroking and held the cock in his hand up high, while he leaned in next to the base. Slowly, very slowly, he licked his way up from the balls to the tip, looking Asta in the eyes while he tasted the cock for the first time. It tasted salty and his nose was filled with a musky scent as he did it. After reaching the tip, he dropped his head down again, resuming his stroking while using his mouth to play with the sack

“Ohhhh... OHHHH... Leo...” The blond was moaning and groaning freely, music to Leo’s ears. He used his tongue to individually lick at each ball, taking his time to pleasure his rival. After a few moments of that, he once again stopped stroking and licked his way to the tip, licking around it several times before finally building up his courage. Leopold looked up again into his rival’s eyes as he took the tip into his mouth. Instantly his taste buds were completely overwhelmed by a salty, bitter taste but he was determined to completely outdo the blond teen’s earlier effort. 

He harassed the tip with his tongue while he used his right hand to stroke the rest of the large cock. A bitter liquid started to leak into his mouth as he took the next inch into his mouth and licked it thoroughly. Moments later, he went even deeper, taking a third of the member into his mouth while Asta squirmed and moaned. Breathing through his nose, he stroked the cock a bit faster, but this time when he tried to take in more he couldn’t hold back a gag and had to raise himself off it.

Leo fondled Asta as he composed himself, swallowing multiple times to get rid of the saliva and pre-cum in his mouth. His left hand traveled upward, feeling around Asta’s abs as his head dove back down and took the cock back into his mouth, managing to fit about half of it into his mouth before he felt like he was about to gag again. This time he was able to pause without having to come up for breath, and he began to move his head back and forth, stroking it every time he pulled back. After a few tries, he was able to develop a consistent rhythm with his movements. 

He could feel the cock throbbing between his lips, and he didn’t think things would last much longer. Feeling determined, he pulled his head back all the way to the tip before quickly lowering himself as far down as he could, filling his mouth full of the thick member in one quick instant. He gagged viciously with several inches left and again had to pull all the way off to collect himself. While he did so, he aggressively stroked the large member, gripping it a bit tightly as he worked over the entire length. 

Asta’s entire body was obviously tense, his muscles bulging out slightly more than usual. Even to Leo’s inexperienced eye it was obvious that the blond was on the edge of release. Leo once again put the large manhood into his mouth, taking it down halfway comfortably. He bobbed his head even quicker than before, making sure to move his tongue around it as much as possible while he did so. He was surprised when his rival thrust forward into his mouth, pushing him to the absolute limit of what he could take. Still several inches shy of the full erection, he noted with some chagrin. 

Asta kept shallowly thrusting, something Leo managed to workaround with relative ease to avoid gagging. His right hand stroked the cock quickly while his left hand was currently gripping tightly to the inside of the blond’s thigh for support. They kept this up for a minute or so before Leo noticed Asta’s body trembling. 

“Leo! I’m gonna cum!”

At this point, the red-head had swallowed enough pre-cum that he figured he could handle the full load. He pulled back so that only the tip was in his mouth, while his right hand continued stroking and his left hand fondled Asta’s balls.

After several long seconds of that, Asta let out a deep, loud, guttural moan as Leo’s mouth was flooded with an overwhelming amount of cum. The taste completely took over his system, so much stronger than the pre-cum and even the dick, and he had hardly thought to swallow before his mouth was full. He swallowed as quickly as he could, with spurts landing continuously on his tongue, but despite his efforts there was still a large amount that drizzled out between his lips. Meanwhile, his right hand continued to stroke the blond’s member, ensuring that it would be milked dry. This went on for what felt like an eternity before Leo was finally able to swallow everything in his mouth.

Leopold released the member from his lips and grip, wiping his mouth to get rid of the excess cum as he watched Asta’s member hang limply, like a monster defeated. Asta, meanwhile, was a panting mess. 

“So,” Leo said, voice slightly hoarse from all the use his mouth had just gotten, “that was pretty great, huh Asta?”

“Oh man Leo... that was the best. I can’t believe you did that! Didn’t it taste bad?” 

“Well it wasn’t great but it wasn’t all bad. It was actually a little fun to see how much I could make you moan.”

“Man, it was so good. But now my dick’s super sore. I think I need that spring water again” Asta hopped off the edge of the spring, getting back in the water and sinking down into it with a sigh. Leopold just smirked as he took his place by his rivals side and sank into the water as well. The two of them stayed like that for several minutes, in a comfortable silence. 

“Man, this sucks.” Asta said, unprompted. “You totally outdid me tonight Leo. I’ll have to try even harder next time!” 

Leo stood there, in momentary shock. The inner workings of Asta’s mind were certainly a mystery. He smirked challengingly toward his rival. “Don’t think you’ll outdo me so easily. Next time, I’m swallowing that whole thing.” Red rose to Asta’s face, and Leo was pretty sure he saw a very slight shiver.

Leopold may not have known what the hell had happened in this hot spring tonight, but he did at least know that he and Asta were respectable rivals to the end.

**Author's Note:**

> For reasons that I'm not entirely sure of, I love the idea of Asta/Leopold. When I looked it up, I saw that there was extremely little content for it so I figured that I would write some for myself. I spent a bit of time writing up this story which, in my opinion, is much closer to straight-up porn than my other fics. I think I was overcompensating for the lack of content available to this ship. That said, I wanted to take this story very seriously and craft at least a bit of a plot that mostly fit within the canon in the hopes that maybe some people could see some potential in this pair. With an explicit rarepair like this, I'm really not sure how much of an audience I can expect for this story but I want to thank everyone who checked this story out.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading! Please feel free to kudos, comment, or bookmark if you enjoyed.


End file.
